TMNT: the next mutation story
by PriestessOfFreya
Summary: It's not finish or it's not a story yet, but it base on the next mutation series. I had this chapter for long time and i just wanted to put it on this website. So read and enjoy. Review if you like.


I don't own the TMNT and the characters of the next mutation, but I do own my characters, so there.

This story take place a year after the show was cancel.

* * *

He was once a follower, a murderer, and loyalty to the Dragonlord but year ago, he decided to change that- by saving a life of a shinobi. Now a year later, after he was sent back to the mirror and promises to return, he came back to earth with the others, who are against the Dragon skull. They will do any thing to stop him, and bring harmony between dragons and humans again.

He was called The Good Dragon by the turtles, but his real name is Huojin. He is has black hair and he's lean. And he's strong, brave, and a good fighter. But he prefers left alone, and doesn't like to be followed. He blames the Dragonlord for all the troubles he cause. And because of him, all the dragons were sent to the magic mirror for the crimes that they were order to comment.

Standing in the other side of the mirror; Huojin is ready to go back to earth with the others. He saw the Dragonlord and the rank left the palace- probable going to fight the turtles again. For him and the others, it was the perfect time to come out of the mirror and make a run for it. Huojin has a spell to come out of the mirror. So right there, he turn to see the others if they're ready to leave.

"All of you're ready to cross now?" ask Huojin to make sure if they're ready.

The others nodding, but Huojin has four dragons that are crossing with him. In total that makes five dragons; two females and three males.

In Chinese language, Huojin begins to say the spell.

"Where we stand, let us cross to the other side for we can be free."

The mirror began to glow and then, the five dragons step out of the mirror, looking their surroundings.

"And now, what should we do?" one of the dragons ask.

"We must live this place before they return. We're not ready to fight the Dragonlord; he's too strong for us. We must find a way to defeat him. So my sister, Kiyo, will say one her own spells to make us human." said Huojin, "This will give us some time to find a way defeat him."

One of the two females came forward; she has black raven hair with a stick to keep hair up, wearing a yellow and white kimono with obi-belt. She is beautiful for a dragon, nice curves with less tone body.

"Now listen to me. I want all of you to say the spell with me. And then I'll tell you all how to say the spell and to reveres it too." said Kiyo seriously to them.

Together, they said the spell in Chinese:

"The power of chi magic, mask us now for our enemies and anyone else won't discovers us what we really are."

All of them began to feel strange and saw how their bodies were changing. They saw green little sparkles all over them. Then when it fide away; they were now human, except for Huojin. He couldn't say the spell because he was keeping a watch at the front door palace. He was amaze that his sister spell's work-and they look different, more like Asian.

"Well, do we look human, brother?" ask Kiyo. She still has her hair color just the rest of the dragons. Most of the dragons are bod, but all dragons have skies on their back.

"Yes." said Huojin "All of you look human and you can live amongst the human, in the mean time, it's my turn to say the spell.

Huojin was about to say the spell when suddenly, they heard the Dragonlord and rank were coming. He didn't have an chose but stay and fight the rank-to buy some time for others to escape. His sister didn't want to leave him.

"Please brother, come with us." she pleads "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't loose me…Kiyo. When the time comes, I'll go look for you and find you. What ever you are and how long it will take. I'll find you, no matter what." said Huojin, giving his sister a huge good-bye.

Huojin order the two remain male dragons, Zan and Wei, to protect his sister and her friend, Adelinda. And to be careful of the outside world and don't get caught by the Dragonlord and his followers…the rank.

"And don't forget to keep each other save…alright. said Huojin gruff.

"My brother, stay strong and come back to us." said Kiyo with tears on her eyes.

"I will."

So Huojin stay and the others left the palace. Dragonlord and the rank enter the throne room and saw him standing at the throne with a bo-staff on his arm. Dragonlord was furies that Huojin, the one who betray him, had return from the mirror.

Huojin came at them (the rank) and began to fright them all. He uses his kicks and punches, and his bo-staff to hit every one with it. He was winning the fight and making his way to freedom, but the Dragonlord punch him right on his face and fell hard on the ground and to him, every thing went black.

"Lock him in a cell and make sure he doesn't get away." said Dragonlord, order the rank to lock Huojin in a cell prison.

Two rank soldiers got Huojin by his arms and drag out the throne. They place him in a cell with no light and no window; it only has a mattress and a toiled seat. They lock the cell door behind them and left.

Wick came running toward the Dragonlord and said:

"Your majesty, the traitor had free the others who are against you.

"How do you know?"

"I sense them that they were here."

"WHAT" Dragonlord shout and blew fire out his mouth. After he was done, his eyes turn bright red and roar so load that his rank clung.

"How many are they?" he asks.

"Only four came out with him, sire." Wick said.

It's been 6 months, Huojin is still held in prison. He tried so many times to escape but he ends up being biting almost to death. Now he's badly wounded and having the hard time of standing up.

There were days that he was torture so many times, for the Dragonlord to find out where are the others. But Huojin refuse to tell him; he rather die instead of telling them.

In the cell, Huojin always wonder what the others were doing, specially his sister…Kiyo.

The only family that he every have, since their parents died. He promises his mother that he'll always take care of her, until she finds a mate.

Kiyo's 20 and he's 28. Huojin love his sister very much and he promise himself that he will make sure that she will find a mate who can treat her right and respect her. She's a great fighter and great on using her chi magic, and she can go the realm dreams, and know how to go into limbo.

Now Huojin is in the cell, waiting for a moment to escape. When, all suddenly, Dr. Quease came in the cell with two ranks soldiers behind him. He orders them:

"Take him to my lab and tide him on the medical table. Make sure he's comfortable on the table."

The two ranks got Huojin by his arms and drag him out of the cell, and took him in Quease lab.

In the lab, Huojin is tide up on the medical table, struggling to get out. The two ranks left lab with out looking back. Dr. Quease took out a needle, full with morphine, from his pocket. Huojin saw the needle and his eyes grew wider.

"What you going to do with the needle?" ask Huojin, staring at Quease.

"I'll inject this needle to make you fall asleep. You are very lucky to be the first subject." said Quease, getting closely to him. "You'll be the strongest experiment that I ever create. I'll stop listing to the Dragon lord and finally, I will stop working for him too. And you and me can go catch those mutate reptiles by ourselves."

"You mean the turtles." said Huojin referring the mutate turtles and the shinobi that he saved, the one who had helped him in the past year.

"Yes" said Dr. Quease with evil grin.

"No, I'm not going after them."

"Yes you will" said Quease, injecting the needle on Huojin arm.

Huojin tried so hard to get free, but felt his body beginning to numb and his eye-lids started to get heavy. All he saw was Dr. Quease smiling wicked at him and everything went dark.

* * *

I wanted to update this chapter, just in case i lose it. So I've decide to put out there for people can read and to put it out of the away. Until I'll get my own laptop or computer then I will update this story or make some improvements. For now tell me what you all think about this chapter or prologue. I will be back to update and finish this story.


End file.
